


Metanoia

by Crywxlf



Series: Komorebi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy elements, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, a quick note that this entire series is inspired by a lot of things truly, dark themes are to be presented in this work, so please read with cautious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crywxlf/pseuds/Crywxlf
Summary: ❝ The journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way of life. ❞





	Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to do for a very long time, and hopefully, I can get my hands on it for a very long time too, which at least I can finish the first series. I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I have writing this, and remember to always keep moving forward, no matter what.

**D** arkness remained within vision second after second, as blink after blink, movement after movement; it stilled nevertheless. Consciousness came to nothing but pitch black. Lacking memories, mind empty but a question about where you were now. Though, frightening it was to think about it, and should you had been wary of the Unknown, it was okay.

　Silence does Darkness had to offer, indeed so, but it had been here with you since the Beginning. It was your new friend. First friend. Good friend. Comfort it eventually gave you, despite it all, and you took it with lips curling upward. Chest full of warmth, how it gradually spread across youngful system, your heart beat gratitude—an art of acceptance.

　Soon, Darkness sung to you through the winds and waves. Sounds born from Beauty, you listened well and whistled along with them. Your hands reached out, and your head raised. Something soft touched you, something kind, yet, you could only saw the pitch black wherever your eyes were on. Curiosity rose, a drive to seek what it was, and so did the music.

　The noises surrounded you became louder and louder. All until Light materialized over your sight, and, there, you fell forward from the dark. It was a world clashing against world. A moment that led your hands made contact with the surface and billions of Stars decorated across your vision.

　You watched them dance and twirl around your presence before amazement formed within mind. Some Stars were massive, and some were tiny, and they were in various of colours from white to gold. Even, looking at them carefully enough, there were some constellations. How their existences left dusts of wonder to you giggling and trying to catch them.

　Childlike joy died beneath your tongue and motions when you spotted a figure, who was draped in fine ebony silk and lace, as it wore a woman’s face. Pair of silver eyes and empty expression, but its intentions seemed tender. “This is what the Universe looks like,” said the woman while it fixated the Stars, its tone showering the place with merciless maroon.

　Your gaze went after its own. Once you stopped and blinked, you stood where your consciousness had brought you to: Darkness. Though, the figure was still here. You wondered if it was responsible for the magnificent changes. “What...do We do with this information?,” you asked. You looked over to the woman and met its multiple eyes staring at you—your soul.

　“Cherish it, Kairos,” it replied, “before you'll forget how to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters will be in third point of view.


End file.
